


Proper Containment Protocol

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight-centric, Angst, F/F, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Summer Break was just starting at Hexside, and the the students were looking forward to fun filled days. However, it was all work and no play as usual for Amity Blight, as her parents were forcing more duties upon her as usual. But little did they know that their actions would finally allow Amity to rebel in ways they never expected
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Amity sat quietly at the cafeteria table, quietly poking at the tray of bland food in front of her. Bosha and Skara voices droned on and on about their weekend plans. “You going to join this conversation?” Asked Skara, making Amity look up from her tray, a look of confusion on her face. “Sorry, just...thinking.” She replied. Boscha rolled her eyes, “I’m throwing a get together at Lake Lacuna on saturday for the start of summer break. You going to be there?” She asked, annoyance in her voice for having to repeat herself. Amity’s mind wandered back to earlier that morning…

  
  


_ Amity grabbed her bookbag, and headed towards the manor door when the shrill voice pierced the quiet of the room. Amity stopped, flinching. Odalia stepped into the foyer, looking at the young witchling. “Your father and I would like a word with you, she stated. Amity knew the tone meant that it was not a request but an order, she dropped her shoulders and followed her mother towards the study that doubled as her fathers office. “Stand up straight dear, slouching is for commoners.” claimed Odalia, causing Amity to straighten her posture. Her mother stopped at the door, opening it for Amity to enter, she took a deep breath and walked into the room. The smell of old books and the leather hit her nose, her father sat at his desk filling out paperwork. “Ah Amity, Have you thought about how you planned to spend the summer break?” He asked, not looking up from the papers. “Well..” She began to state, before her father cut her off. “Your mother and I have gotten you enrolled in the internship program for the emperor’s coven. Saturday you will report to this address to spend your two months off, it is a GREAT opportunity for you…” Amity took the paper her father held out to her, looking over the number scrawled across it. She frowned for a moment, then smiled not wanting her father to see the look of disappointment she was feeling, just once she would like to spend summers having fun like the other students of Hexside, instead of putting on an air of superiority. “Yes father.” She said, folding the paper and placing it in her bag. “That is all…” He claimed, gesturing towards the door, giving her permission to leave. _

Amity looked at the three eyed witch, sitting across from her. “Can’t, I have a prior engagement.” Boscha glared at her, “Of course you do.” Boscha muttered, looking past Amity at the table several rows down from her. Amity turned seeing Willow and the other student she hung around with most days having a spirited discussion. Boscha pulled the wad of gum from her mouth, and aimed it carefully. “Five snails says I can hit her hair from here.” She grinned, Amity turned, “Boscha…” She groaned. Skara turned, “Make it ten and you got yourself a wager.” Boscha flicked her fingers, sending the gum soaring through the air. Amity turned and watched the gum land in her former friend's hair, causing Willow to turn, and look at the trio, raising her hand to her hair. Willow got up and sped from the cafeteria as Boscha and Skara began to laugh, “What’s the matter half a witch?” Boscha shouted, as Willow ran past her table, Amity, however noticed the tears starting to pool in her eyes. Amity looked back down at her food, “Why am I such a coward?” She thought to herself. The rest day of the day was just as infuriating, having to listen to the majority of her classmates whisper quietly in class about all the fun things they had planned for the break, she couldn’t wait to get home and at least get away from people discussing how much fun they were going to have. 

Amity trudged up the massive drive to see her brother standing in the middle of it, while Emira marked things of a checklist. “Sleeping bags, Tent, Marshmallows, First Aide Ki---” Emira stopped checking the inventory, seeing Amity giving them a puzzled look. “What is all this?” Amity questioned, gesturing at the pile of supplies leaning against the stairs to the manor. “Were taking some of our friends camping on the Knee for two weeks!” Ed declared proudly, causing Amity’s face to drop. Em shot Ed a look, Ed sighed realizing his blunder. They had hoped to have been gone by the time Amity returned home, as not to make their sister feel worse about having no time to enjoy her supposed time off. “Sorry. I didn’t--” Ed began, causing Amity to grip the straps of her bookbag, turning her knuckles whiter than they normally were. “It’s fine…” Amity stated, the disappointment in her voice barely hidden. Her siblings always seemed to be able to spend their free time however they wanted, while Amity had to endure the high standards of the Blight name. Amity stepped past them, trying to hide the tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes hurrying up the steps and through the doors. Amity bolted into her room, and laid on her bed, bringing the pillow closest to her face, screaming into it in frustration. “ _ This is so not fair…” _ She thought, wiping her eyes as she pulled the pillow away, seeing the black marks from her eyeliner now smearing the pillowcase. She sat up, looking around the room, spotting the object sitting on her desk. She hopped off the bed and grabbed it, opening to the page where she had left off, continuing the adventures of The Good Witch Azura. The book series was her main sort of comfort at this time in her life, and she had read them whenever she needed to relieve the stress of her life, so naturally she had gone through them countless times.

  
  


Amity walked down the street, as the sun began to sink behind the buildings of the small town. She had decided to come take a look at where she was going to spend the next several months, and stopped when she saw it. It was a massive structure, mostly concrete with very few distinguishing features, expect for the massive gold symbol of the emperors coven emblazoned upon the side of the four surrounding walls. She looked up at it, when a guard approached her, his eyes narrowing at the teen. “State your business.” He growled, causing Amity to shrink back a little. “Oh, um, just looking?” She stated, causing the guard to grab her arm, “I hate rubbernecking individuals.” He began to drag her away, when the feminine voice stopped the guard in his tracks. “Excuse me, Steve.” He the guard stopped and turned, bowing his head to the woman who had just come through the exit and was eyeing the pair. “Madam Lilith, I was just dealing with…” The so-called Lilith raised her hand, stopping the guards speal. “The intern who will be joining us tomorrow.” The guards eyes widened, letting go of Amity’s arm, she rubbed it nervously. “If you would like to come inside now and discuss the duties you will be performing while you are here, I would gladly walk you through it.” Lilith stated, gesturing to the entrance, Amity looked at her, clearly thinking. “Yes. Of course.” She said.  _ “Better than going home and dealing with mom and dad…” _ She thought, and followed Lilith inside. They worked their way down the dimly lit hallways as several creatures sat at desk filing out paperwork and chatting with one another. Lilith stopped at a door, spinning her fingers in a circle, as a keyhole shaped construct hovered over the door and a small click was heard. Lilith pushed open the door and allowed Amity to enter the office first. The room was basically empty except for a small bookshelf and a desk and several cabinets. Lilith pulled out a chair, allowing Amity to take a seat. Lilith then took her place on the other side, staring at the teen in front of her. “I would like to thank you for the opportunity of---” Amity began, Lilith raised her hand, causing Amity to stop. “Let’s make one thing clear. The only reason you were accepted into this program was because your parents threw around their money and influence. You were not my first choice, Hell. you were at the bottom of my list.” Amity began to turn red, as the elder witch stared firmly at the young girl. “Now that I am basically a glorified babysitter, I expect you to follow my orders to the letter and not to cause me any stress. IS THAT CLEAR.” Amity just nodded, too scared to respond. “Now, do you have any idea what we do here?” Lilith asked leaning forward, causing the teen to shake her head from side to side still to0 scared to speak. That caused Lilith to groan and rub at her temples, “Of course not. What did I expect. For the last several years we have been getting reports of human items being sold to the local residents, and as a precaution we have been gathering up all the ones we have been able to locate. We then catalogue and monitor them, seeing as how we do not know if they are dangerous are not. You will help by being assigned an item to watch and monitor, filing a report at the end of each day. I just hope you last longer than the last intern.” Lilith stated, a small smirk crossing her stern features. Amity looked at her, “What… happened to the last one?” She sputtered. Lilith stood and walked over to the cabinet and removed a file and placed it in front of Amity. “He had a complete mental breakdown, the item he was in charge of caused it.” Amity opened the folder and looked at the report in front of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**OBJECT N0: 657495849**

**Status:** ~~**Docile** ~~ **~~/~~ HARMFUL. **

**“BILLY BASS”**

**Object is a plastic fish attached to board, only appears to activate when any movement is detected in the local vicinity.**

  
  


**Intern #456** **spent the week monitoring the object, and soon began to show signs of distress, he would randomly begin to hum the song that the object would sing. Said device is believed to infest others with something that humans call “Ear Worms” Upon receiving a check up with a local healing coven physician, however no organism was discovered, he returned the next day, and after several hours overlooking said device** **attempt to pry it off the wall and destroy it,** **he was escorted off the ground by building security and is** **now being kept in the conformitorium under supervision.** **Anytime anyone walks by his cell, he begins to sing at them, mimicking the object. Device has been moved** **to a secure location** **, and will no longer be monitored as to prevent spread of “Ear Worm” syndrome**

  
  
Amity lowered the paper, and looked back at Lilith. “Where have you been finding these objects?” She questioned, causing Lilith to shake her head. “Rumor is someone is selling them through night market contacts. We are currency trying to find the perpetrator but so far have been unsuccessful. I expect you not to tell anyone what you learn here. Doing so could cause a panic with the locals, the less they know the better.” Amity nodded in agreement, “Very good. Now if you don’t mind-” Lilith said, gesturing towards the door of the office, causing Amity getting up to leave.  _ “What did my parents get me into?” _ She thought to herself, as she worked her way down back the hall and to the main exit.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Amity awoke early, and readied herself for the first day of the internship she did not really want to be a part off. She decided that wearing her school outfit was probably the best choice, seeing as she wanted to look somewhat professional. She walked quietly down the grand staircase, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a small paper bag next to the fridge. She made a small sandwich, and grabbed several fruits and placed them into the bag, and looked and saw the breakfast pastries sitting on the counter, her mouth watered at the sight, and grabbed several for the long walk to Bonesbourough. She arrived at the stroke of 8, to find Lililth giving orders to a group of coven guards gathered around her outside the complex. She walked up, only to hear the last several sentences. “All right, you have received the addresses, we believe human artifacts are at these locations, if you find anything out of the ordinary bring it back for documentation and research, You are all dismissed. The guards saluted, and walked past Amity heading off to their locations. Lilith turned looking at Amity, “Ah, yes. This way please.” She turned, and began to approach the doors to the building, Amity followed closely behind. They entered and worked their way past the front desk and further down the hall past the office Amity had seen the night before. Lilith pushed open a doorway, revealing a stairwell that seemed to go down forever, vanishing into an inky blackness, Lilith began to walk downward, but stopped when she only heard her footsteps echoing around her. She turned, raising an eyebrow at the young witch. “Are you coming?” The question shook Amity from her daze, “Oh. Yes sorry.” She and Lilith walked down for at least five minutes, until Lilith and her arrived at a landing, looking at the stretch of concrete squares before them. Lilith did not stop however, causing Amity to follow, she looked at the massive concrete cubes, each one with a small door with a magical lock projected onto it. “What is this?” Amity asked, Lilith did not turn around to answer. “This is the containment wing of the complex, and where you will be spending the next several months.” She stopped at a structure, and circled finger unlocking the door in front of her. She gestured for Amity to enter, moving aside as the young witch stepped forward. Inside was a square object on a table, and a small chair. “I’m leaving you in charge of this item, we don’t believe it to be harmful in any way, physically. Do you believe you can handle this?” Lilith questioned, Amity gave a slight nod, looking at the object. I can control the lock from my office, if you need a restroom break hit the buzzer next to the chair and I can open the door from there. Lunch is at Noon sharp, and the break room is at the end of the corridor. I will come and relieve you of your duties at 4 PM. Do I make myself clear?” Amity nodded once again, as Lilith walked from the area and sealed the door behind her. “WAIT! PHYSICALLY?!” Amity blurted out, staring wide eyed at the item on the table.

  
  


“I should have snuck in a book.” Amity muttered, after forty five minutes of watching the object. It just sat upon the table, as if mocking her. She reached out, cautiously and poked the object with her index finger. She gave it a gentle push, causing it to move slightly. She picked it up and rotated it in her hands, it felt light and, wait. She gave one of the sides a turn, then another, and another. Her curiosity began build, rotating the object faster and faster in her hands. Soon Amity was so focused with the object that she had lost all track of time, the item now had her attention,  _ “Can’t stop, I'm so close, I nearly got it that time….”  _ Amity repeated in her head

Lilith sat at her desk, looking at the paperwork she had filled out for the new objects that had been acquired for the day. A knock made her raise her head, and she gestured for the security guard to enter. “Any sign of retrieval team 3?” She questioned, a team had not yet returned, which was starting to worry her that something may have found could actually be harmful of at least deadlier than what they normally brought in. “Not yet, ma’am.” Steve shook his head, “How is the intern doing?” Lilith looked at the clock, it was nearing four and she had forgotten all about her. In fact, she didn’t recall getting a single buzz from the her station all day. Lilith smirked, getting up from her chair and walking around the desk, “I’m about to send her home for the day. Care to join me?” Steve stepped aside and let the elder witch step past him and into the hall, working their way towards the stairwell down. “So, what object did you assign her?” He asked, once they worked their way halfway down the stairwell, “Item 576.” She said, causing Steve to actually stop and let out a whistle, “You didn’t…” He muttered, remembering the last guard left alone with the item for only a week.

  
  
  
  


**ITEM #576**

**The Insanity Cube**

**Status: HARMFUL/ADDICTIVE**

**< Transcribed from Mental Evaluation of Guard 23, after week long exposure to object and was caught attempting to smuggle it out of the building>**

  
  


**Lilith: We are giving you a week leave to decompress yourself from the---**

**Guard: “NO! YOU CAN’T TAKE ME OFF OF THIS! I ALMOST HAD IT, I’M SO CLOSE”**

**< Sounds of the chair hitting floor, and guard struggling>**

**Lilith “Get him to the medical wing, and get him in solitary!”**

**< Audio Ends>**

  
  


Lilith smirked, “How much do you want to wager that she already cracked?” Steve shook his head, “Oh, I know enough not to take a suckers bet.” He laughed as they arrived at the landing and walked towards the concrete cube where Amity had spent her day. Lilith spun her finger, looking in on the witch inside. Amity sat in the chair, leaning back staring at the ceiling. Lilith stepped in and turned her attention to the object on the table. Her eyes widened, and picked up the object in her hands, rotating it to investigate. The 5 sides were now all a matching color, she turned to Amity, “Did, did you do this?” She asked, “Yeah, took me a couple hours, but once I figured out the pattern.” Lilith put the object down on the table, of all the guards that had been alone with the cube, no one had ever gotten close to solving it, sure they may have gotten on side, but never all of them. “Did anything happen when you completed it?” asked Steve stepping forward looking at the girl still in the chair, “Besides a feeling of personal pride? Nor really? Am i free to---” Amity asked, gesturing her thumb towards the cubes exit. “What, Oh yes. By all means.” Lilith muttered, still staring at the item on the table. Amity got up, and walked past the two shocked higher ups, humming as she did. 

  
  
  


Lilith sat at her desk, revising the file on the item, when Steve once again knocked on the door. He stuck his head inside, “Ma’am the last retrieval team has returned. You may want to come see this.” Lilith quickly stood and walked into the hall, when she heard the commotion. She walked into the reception area, where the guards tried to contain the creature struggling in their grip. Lilith stopped, as the being screamed at her in a language she did not understand. Lilith spun her finger, sending a golden circle over the creature, sending it to the floor in a heap. Lilith stepped closer to the now sleeping creature. “Where did you find it?” She asked, as her hand ran over the beings perfectly round ears, and looked up at the guards. “We saw it running through the market this morning, took us all day to track and wrangle it.” Lilith nodded, “Get it to a containment cell, maybe if it gets a good rest it will make it more... agreeable.” Lilith stood as the guard picked up the creature throwing it over her shoulder, and down the hall. Steve stepped closer to Lilith, “Was that a--” Lilith nodded, still in awe at what she had just seen. “How did a human wind up on the Boiling Isles?” He asked, Lilith's eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure, but we have ways of making her talk.” 

  
Lilith smirked, “How much do you want to wager that she already cracked?” Steve shook his head, “Oh, I know enough not to take a suckers bet.” He laughed as they arrived at the landing and walked towards the concrete cube where Amity had spent her day. Lilith spun her finger, looking in on the witch inside. Amity sat in the chair, leaning back staring at the ceiling. Lilith stepped in and turned her attention to the object on the table. Her eyes widened, and picked up the object in her hands, rotating it to investigate. The 5 sides were now all a matching color, she turned to Amity, “Did, did you do this?” She asked, “Yeah, took me a couple hours, but once I figured out the pattern.” Lilith put the object down on the table, of all the guards that had been alone with the cube, no one had ever gotten close to solving it, sure they may have gotten on side, but never all of them. “Did anything happen when you completed it?” asked Steve stepping forward looking at the girl still in the chair, “Besides a feeling of personal pride? Nor really? Am i free to---” Amity asked, gesturing her thumb towards the cubes exit. “What, Oh yes. By all means.” Lilith muttered, still staring at the item on the table. Amity got up, and walked past the two shocked higher ups, humming as she did. Lilith sat at her desk, revising the file on the item, when Steve once again knocked on the door. He stuck his head inside, “Ma’am the last retrieval team has returned. You may want to come see this.” Lilith quickly stood and walked into the hall, when she heard the commotion. She walked into the reception area, where the guards tried to contain the creature struggling in their grip. Lilith stopped, as the being screamed at her in a language she did not understand. Lilith spun her finger, sending a golden circle over the creature, sending it to the floor in a heap. Lilith stepped closer to the now sleeping creature. “Where did you find it?” She asked, as her hand ran over the beings perfectly round ears, and looked up at the guards. “We saw it running through the market this morning, took us all day to track and wrangle it.” Lilith nodded, “Get it to a containment cell, maybe if it gets a good rest it will make it more... agreeable.” Lilith stood as the guard picked up the creature throwing it over her shoulder, and down the hall. Steve stepped closer to Lilith, “Was that a--” Lilith nodded, still in awe at what she had just seen. “How did a human wind up on the Boiling Isles?” He asked, Lilith's eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure, but we have ways of making her talk.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Amity poked at the vegetables remaining on her plate, until her fathers voice broke the silence of the room. “So, what occurred during your first day?” Amity raised her head, locking eyes with the man. “Oh, nothing much. It was pretty uneventful.” Alador shot her a glance, “Surely you can go into further detail.” He pressed, Amity placed her silverware back among the table. “Im sorry, but I was promised not to reveal details about what happened in the building…” Odalia chimed in, “Amity, were family. Clearly you know we can be trusted.” Amity stopped, thinking about her mother’s statement. “This is a test.” She realized, “ A Blight always keeps their word…” She declared, receiving a small nod from her father, who then turned back to the newspaper that laid next to him. The rest of the dinner was much more what Amity was used to, silence mostly except for the faint sounds of chewing and clinking of silverware. Amity looked down at her plate, that had been cleaned off completly, and spoke. “May I be excused?” She questioned, her mother gave a curt nod while dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Amity stood, and exited the dining room and headed to her room. She entered the only room she considered cozy in the entire manor and collapsed onto her bed. She spun her finger, summoning her scroll and opened the app for penstagram. She looked at all of her friend’s social media feeds, most of which were pictures and videos from the get together Boscha had thrown at the lake. Amity, in a fit of frustration, banished her scroll and rolled over onto her side, not wanting to think about not being able to attend the festivity. She curled into a ball, “Maybe tomorrow will be better…” Was her last thought before sleep finally overtook her. 

The guard exited the concrete cube, and the sound of the odd language filled the air. He met the hard stare of Lilith, who just stood her arms crossed. “Anything?” She asked, already aware of the answer. The guard shook his head, “Nothing I could understand anyway.” He said, looking back at the structure, causing Lilith to rub her temples, “I really didn’t want to resort to this.” She reached into the sleeve of her dress and removed the pair of memory tweezers and took a step forward. “May I suggest something?” Steve asked, causing Lilith to stop and turn in his direction. Her expression was one of puzzlement, “What did you have in mind?” She asked, open for suggestions. He stepped towards her, “Well, what if we sent someone to talk that was her age. Maybe that would put her at ease, and make her a little more open.” Lilith glared at the security guard, then it clicked with her that she had a teen technically in her employ. She turned towards the sound of the yelling, tapping her chin with her finger. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.” She finally admitted, returning the memory tweezers to their hiding place. 

Amity repeated her routine from the earlier morning, and stood in the kitchen assembling her lunch for the day. She put a sandwich, some fruit, and a container of soup in a brown bag. She stopped, and placed the book in along with the food. Maybe it was boring as it was yesterday she would be able to get a couple of chapters finished during her shift. She exited the house and walked down the drive and towards the town. She took her time, enjoying the smells of the newly blooming flowers and the sounds of the chirp of the birds hidden in the trees. Amity arrived several minutes earlier than she anticipated and entered the complex, she walked past several of the creatures filling out paperwork at the front desks, but noticed that as she passed them their eyes turned to her. Lilith emerged from her office, and looked at the young teen as she approached, “Ah, perfect. Please follow me.” Amity looked back, seeing the desk jockeys still staring at her. “What’s going on?” Amity asked, trying to keep pace with Lilith and she opened the door to the stairwell. “We acquired something last night, and we believe that you are the best candidate for its...observation.” Amity thought about that for a moment, “Okay… what is it exactly?” Lilith continued her downward trek, “You will see soon enough, just...attempt to earn it’s trust.” Amity just nodded as they arrived at what Amity had deemed the cubes. Lilith stepped forward, spinning her finger and unlocking the door and stood aside as Amity entered, then her eyes went wide at the sight of the creature before her. “Is that a…” She began, and turned back only to see the door seal her in, she turned back around. The young girl sat at the small table, her brunette hair tousled and out of place. Amity stared at the ears, noticing their round shape, and tan complexion. The human leaned forward, lowering her voice “Are you their prisoner too?” Amity stared at the human, “What?” She murmured, still trying to wrap her mind around the idea of an actual human being on the boiling isles. “The bad guys…” The human whispered, Amity turned back looking at the door, “These--their not bad guys.” Amity sputtered. “Really, they seem evil.” Amity looked at the girl “What makes you say that?” The girl looked around, “Oh let’s think. They dragged me here, knocked me out, and when I woke up I was locked in whatever this thing is!” She whispered, but the anger was clear. Amity thought about the statement for a second, those actions did seem nefarious on the surface. Amity looked up, and then noticed that the human was staring hard at Amity’s ears. “OHMYGOSH! You're with them!” She said, narrowing her eyes. Amity stepped forward, “I-well yes. But...It’s hard to explain.” The human stopped talking, and crossed her arms in defiance. Amity stepped closer to the table, “Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Amity.” The girl just sat, glaring up at her, “This is going to be a long day.” Amity thought.

Lilith tapped at her desk, thinking hard on the current development. Steve entered, and Lilith waved him over to sit in the chair next to the desk. He sat, he looked at her, clearly wanting to say something. She turned her cold gaze to him “What?” She asked, Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “Look, I had a thought. Maybe we could move the human somewhere a little more...comfortable?” Lilith raised her eyebrow in puzzlement, “Excuse me?” Steve leaned back in his chair, “Look, all i’m saying is those cells were meant for things not alive. Maybe the human might cooperate if we gave her a room that at least has a couch so she doesn’t have to sleep on a steel chair and a table.” The blue haired witch stood, staring down at the head of security. “She is not a guest, need I remind you of that.” Steve raised his hands, “No, of course not, but just think it over.” He said, standing and exiting the office. Lilith collapsed onto the chair a minute after he had left. Her mind wandered back to the idea she was thinking about before she was interrupted, “Perhaps it is not best to inform the emperor that we have captured a human until i can gather more information from it. He would only want to gather any information from it himself…”

Amity raised her head, taken aback by the slight grumble. The human placed her hand over stomach, trying to hide the look of embarrassment on her face. Amity looked down at the brown paper bag resting by her feet, thinking. She placed the bag on the table, and put several the items in front of her, “Are you hungry?” She asked, sliding the food towards the human, only getting a confused look in return. Amity then removed the soup, stopping before she could place it on the table, “Ugh, it’s gotten cold, one second.” Amity spun her finger conjuring a weak purple flame and held it under the container of soup. The human yelped, and nearly toppled out of her chair, causing Amity to look up. “What?” she questioned, the girl stared at her wide eyed, “How did you that?” Amity looked at the flame hovering above her finger, “You mean the fire spell? It’s-” An idea formed in her mind, stopping her explanation. She looked back at the human, “Tell you what, you answer my question and I will answer yours.” The human tapped her chin, “Okay. That's fair.” Amity leaned forward, “What’s your name?” The human sat back, “Luz..Luz Noceda.” Amity nodded, “Okay Luz, what i just did was a simple spell, it just…” Luz’s eyes widened “Spells?! You can do magic?” Amity was shocked by the outburst, causing Luz to raise her hands. “Sorry, sorry. I just...always wanted to learn magic since I was little to be like my hero Azura.” Amity’s eyebrows shot up, and stared down at the bag still resting by her feet. She removed the hardcover and held it up, “You have these books where you're from?” Luz nodded, “You’ve read them too? What did you think of the ending of book 5?” Amity looked down at the book, “I have not been able to get my hands on a copy yet…” She muttered, Luz perked up “Oh you have to read it, I think I have my copy in my….Ohnonononono.” Luz began to panic, a look of horror on her face. Amity looked over, seeing the human was clearly in distress, “What’s wrong?” She asked, Luz buried her head in her hands, “My satchel, I dropped it when those guys grabbed me. It had all my stuff in it, my book, my---phone. I haven’t texted my mom back yet. She must be worried sick!” Amity looked back at the door and then at the buzzer next to the desk she was at, “Hey, I can go see if they have it. Just stay here and at least eat something.” Luz nodded her head, as Amity hit the buzzer and exited the cube when the door clicked.

Amity walked down the corridor to the breakroom, where she heard several voices coming from inside. She opened the door, and the chattering stopped as the eyes in the room turned to her. She stood, and rubbed her arm, normally she was used to being the center of attention, but this just made her feel awkward. She walked over to one of the guards at a table, “Excuse me, do you know who brought in the human last night?” The guard looked at her, “I was one of them, why?” He questioned, Amity could not believe her luck, “Did she have anything on it when it was brought in?” The guard shook his head, “Nope, the only thing we had when we returned was that thing. Took us a while to catch it too, spent half the day chasing it around the market, finally caught it by the Pub near the library.” Amity deflated a little, of course things could not just go her way. “Okay, then. Thanks anyway.” Amity turned to leave, when the guard asked his own question, “Why do you ask?” Amity turned back, “Oh, she was asking about her satchel she had, I thought maybe it had---” The guard stared at Amity, a confused expression on his face. “You can understand her?” Amity stared at the guard, “Well yeah.” The guards turned and looked at one another, when Amity walked back towards the exit. She heard quiet whispers begin to fill the area as she exited and walked back to the cube holding Luz. Amity pushed open the door, walking back into the room. She looked at Luz, who was currently sampling half the sandwich in front of her, after a small bit, her eyes lighted up, and looked up at Amity. “This is amazing! What kind of meat is this?” Amity gave a small smile, “Roasted tentacle…” She said, as Luz took another bite, “Your parents must be amazing cooks!” She said, around the mouthful of food. Amity sat down in the chair, “Actually, the house chef makes all our food. I don’t think my parents can even boil water…” Luz stopped chewing, looking at the being in front of her, “Look, Luz. I asked, I don’t think they have your bag here.” Luz’s face dropped, “Oh, that---Well, thanks for asking anyway, Amity.” She whispered, but the disappointment was apparent in her voice. Amity sat for a moment, when the guards statement popped into her head, “Hey Luz. How come I was told they couldn’t understand you?” Luz looked up, thinking, then began to chuckle. “Oh right, I was screaming at them in spanish. It seemed to confuse them so I kept up the charade just in case they had an idea to torture me for information.” Amity looked at the girl puzzled by what “spanish” was, when Luz blurted out. “You're not going to tell them are you? Please, it can be our little secret!” Amity opened her mouth to respond, when the little voice in the back of her mind spoke up “Maybe I shouldn’t, it would make the time go faster here if I had someone to talk too…” Amity looked at Luz, “Allright, fine.” Luz lunged at Amity, wrapping her arms around her squeezing her tightly. “Thanks.” She whispered, stepping away from Amity who stood in place taken aback by the sudden show of affection. “Are you okay?” Luz asked, concerned. “Oh. What?” I’m fine.” Amity mumbled, missing the warmth of the hug she had just received. 

Amity sat in her bed at home, thinking about the day that just had transpired. She had spent all day pretty much talking with Luz, in fact she had not been able to stop thinking about the human since she had returned home. She had been trying to fall asleep for the last half an hour, but everytime she shut her eyes, the image of Luz’s sad face after being told her bag was not at the complex filled her memory. She turned looking out the window, seeing the darkness of the night sky, “We caught her by the Pub by the library…” She thought, Amity stood up and walked over to her window. She looked out, and sighed. She slowly raised the glass pane, as the cold night air filled the room and Amity grabbed a full length cloak hanging from a hook next to her desk. She then reached out and felt around for the trellis that the vines grew upon. Her hand made contact with it and she began to lower herself towards the ground, several feet from the soft grass, she let go landing with a small thud and headed off towards Bonesbourough to begin her search.


End file.
